Waltz
by ry0kiku
Summary: Satu hal yang bisa membuat seorang Austria mencak-mencak selain celana dalam berlubang dan antrian panjang di swalayan; mengajari seorang Spain berdansa Waltz Vienna."Por favor, tak bisakah kita menari Flamenco saja?" Habsburg pair for Hiida Trio Pisces


**Birthday fic buat Hiida (Trio Pisces), yang berulang tahun tanggal 10 Maret._ Otan ome, dear!_ *haggu* Maaf banget baru bisa publish sekarang. Tapi seenggaknya tanggal 10 belum lewat ini… *ngeles* *dibakarhiida* Pairnya adalah Habsburg pair aka AustriaxSpain atau SpainxAustria. Menulis Habsburg jadi teringat Succession War, gimana kabarnya ya collab satu itu… apalagi giliran saya yang nulis itu… *dikejareka* *dilemparitabungreaksi***

**Warning: Sho-ai. Gaje. Typo. Minim riset. Mungkin OOC. Dan benda ini 'romance', genre yang jujur saya paling nggak ngerti T.T Dan kayaknya saya gejala kena WB jadi sepertinya bakal lebih gaje dari biasa. Yah, kalau ada ketidakpuasan, jangan ragu untuk mengungkapkan. Saya tampung semuanya :)**

**Selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati.**

* * *

"Austria..."

"Untuk kesekian kalinya, _Spanien_. Ditolak."

"_Pero, mi novia_..."

"_Nein_. Dan bicaralah dalam bahasa yang kita berdua mengerti."

"...Apakah kita benar-benar harus melakukan ini?"

"Untuk kesekian kalinya, _Spanien_. Ya, kita harus."

"Tapi, ini terlalu..."

"Tidak ada tapi. Ini salah satu prosedur resmi."

"Waltz Vienna?"

"Waltz Vienna."

"..._por favor_, tak bisakah kita menari Flamenco saja?"

~.~

WALTZ

SpainxAustria for Hiida (Trio Pisces)

Hetalia Axis Powers is forever a lawful property of Hidekaz Himaruya

I own nothing except this fanfiction and its half-assed idea

~.~

Nada itu berdenting halus, memantul lembut di dinding-dinding marmer berukir pahatan-pahatan seniman ternama, mahakarya yang membuat mereka tetap dikenang dunia bahkan setelah berabad-abad tersembunyi di balik pusara.

Alis cokelat itu bertemu dalam konsentrasi. Kaki dan pinggul bergerak kaku ke kanan dan ke kiri, frustrasi. Menginginkan tempo yang lebih cepat dan liar namun terperangkap dalam tuntutan untuk bersikap elegan. Berputar lambat. Dipaksa melangkah dengan akurasi dan presisi demi mengimbangi alunan piano yang mengiringi.

Nada lembut itu masih saja mengalun, menemani kedua insan yang tengah berputar-putar di lantai dansa mansion besar di Vienna. Dansa yang sekilas tampak anggun dan tak bercela, namun begitu dilihat dari dekat tampak gerakan yang tidak begitu serupa, tergesa-gesa, ditambah kerenyitan yang terkadang tampak tatkala jemari kaki tak berdosa menjadi korban pijakan yang salah sasaran.

Namun, Austria menolak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelemahan. Ini adalah dansa kebanggaan negaranya. Warisan budaya yang dijunjung tinggi olehnya. Dia pasti akan menarikannya dengan sempurna, walaupun pasangannya...

"UWAHHH!"

BRUK.

Mata violet di balik kacamata itu bahkan tidak mengalami perubahan ekspresi. Tanda bahwa semua ini sudah terlalu sering terjadi sampai dia hampir-hampir tidak peduli lagi.

"Aduduhh... _Lo siento_, Austria. Kakiku tadi tersilang secara tidak sengaja dan-"

...seorang personifikasi _Reino de España_...

"Dan kamu terpeleset, kehilangan keseimbangan, dan jatuh menimpaku seperti sekarang; aku mengerti. Simpan napasmu, _Spanien_, dan menyingkirlah dari atasku."

"Maaf, sungguh maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa, Austria? Ada yang terluka? Apa tadi aku tidak sengaja menginjak-"

"Tidak ada. Dan terimakasih, aku bisa berdiri sendiri. Tidak ada gunanya mengambil resiko jatuh untuk kedua kali..."

"Aku memaksa! Ini tanggungjawabku sebagai tuna-UWAHH!"

BRUK.

"Terimakasih untuk bantuan yang sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan ini. Dan tolong menyingkirlah sekali lagi. Tungkaiku kebas kautindih seperti ini."

...yang—sayangnya, dengan penuh penyesalan, keterpaksaan, ketidakrelaan, dan segenap sinonim yang bisa ditawarkan sebuah kamus padanan kata—kurang dari seminggu lagi akan resmi dinikahinya.

* * *

Hungary cepat-cepat melangkah mundur, kembali ke posisinya bersih-bersih sambil bersenandung seolah-olah dia tidak pernah mengintip seluruh kegiatan itu dari lubang kunci si pintu mahogani. Dia baru saja menyapukan kemocengnya ke jambangan besar ketika pintu itu terbuka lebar, memberi jalan pada Austria yang melangkah keluar, setiap langkahnya mengandung kebanggaan dan keeleganan. Gadis berambut cokelat muda itu berbalik dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Austria. Bagaimana hari anda?"

Selain sebagai sapaan standar, pertanyaan itu juga punya maksud lainnya. Seorang fujoshi tingkat tinggi seperti Hungary tentu menyadari bahwa selain bukti visual, bukti audio juga cukup memiliki peran.

Langkah Austria terhenti dan dia menghela napas, membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Hungary mengamati bahwa helai rambutnya lebih berantakan dari biasanya dan wajahnya yang biasanya diliputi aura aristokrasi kali ini sedikit didominasi...frustrasi.

"Selain mengajari seorang pemuda serampangan tentang estetika keseimbangan, berkontak fisik lebih sering dari yang seharusnya dengan lantai ruang dansa, serta mendengarkan entah berapa rengekan untuk mengganti dansa Waltz Vienna dengan tarian Flamenco di upacara pernikahan minggu depan, ya, hariku cukup normal dan standar, terimakasih banyak."

Sungguh sulit bagi Hungary untuk menahan cengiran ala fujoshi. Austria yang biasanya tenang dan senantiasa dapat mengontrol emosi, saat itu tampak sedang dalam suasana hati yang cukup mumpuni untuk menjadi pemeran pengganti di 'Desperate Housewives' versi yaoi. Apakah itu frustrasi murni, atau gairah tersembunyi karena akan menghadapi pernikahan seminggu lagi?

"Ahaha. Berat juga, ya. Lalu, sekarang tuan Spain ada di mana? Bukankah anda-anda sekalian seharusnya masih latihan?"

Austria mendengus pelan—dengusan yang entah bagaimana bisa dia buat terdengar elegan dan enak didengar—sembari menjawab. "Sudah pergi. Katanya ada urusan mendadak yang tak terhindari sampai-sampai kita harus mengakhiri latihan lebih awal. Dan dia sudah memulai kebiasaan ini sejak minggu kemarin. Aku tidak mengerti. Orang itu sungguh menganggap remeh pernikahan ini."

Hungary hanya bisa tersenyum simpati. Dalam hati dia membayangkan bagaimana kiranya reaksi Austria kalau dia mengetahui alasan sebenarnya Spain cepat-cepat pergi… ah tapi kalau seperti itu, kejutannya nanti tidak afdol lagi.

"Aduhh. Tentunya tidak seburuk itu kan, Tuan Austria? Tuan Spain mungkin memang—maaf—agak serampangan, tapi dia kan tampan dan berkarisma, seorang calon pasangan yang sempurna terutama bila anda punya agenda untuk membesarkan anak dalam rumah tangga..."

Mata violet yang menatap aneh ke arahnya itu memberitahu Hungary bahwa dia sedikit kebablasan kali ini. Dengan cepat gadis itu membanting setir arah konversasi.

"Ma-Maksud saya, tuan Spain mungkin bisa membantu anda mengurus tanah jajahan, bukan? Misalnya saja Italy Romano, yang tampaknya kurang senang tinggal di sini, atau Belgium yang sudah diincar France entah sejak jaman ka-"

Mendadak Hungary terdiam, benar-benar terdiam, selama beberapa detik. Mata hijaunya melebar dalam ekspresi tak terbaca, sampai-sampai Austria mengangkat alisnya.

"Hungary?"

"A-Ahh. Saya… saya akan menyiapkan makan malam. Tuan Austria silakan tunggu di kamar." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan sang tuan rumah, Hungary langsung meletakkan tangannya di punggung Austria dan setengah mendorongnya menuju kamar.

"Makan malam? Tapi, sekarang masih tengah hari…"

"Kalau begitu _afternoon tea_! Pokoknya Tuan Austria tenang-tenang saja di kamar, mau main piano juga silakan. Soal ini serahkan pada saya!"

Kalau saja dirinya tidak setegang itu pastilah Hungary sudah terkikik melihat tampang Austria yang antara bengong dan pasrah didorong-dorong olehnya menuju ke kamar. Barulah setelah pintu dua panel kamar pribadi personifikasi _Kaisertum Österreich_ itu tertutup melindunginya dari pandangan bingung bercampur curiga Austria, Hungary cepat-cepat mengangkat roknya dan setengah berlari kembali ke koridor tadi. Dia berdiri di depan jendela besar yang bertutup tirai beludru tebal, berdecak sesaat, sebelum menyingkapnya terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda yang tengah menyipitkan mata berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya tiba-tiba.

"Tadi itu berbahaya sekali. Tidak bisakah anda temukan tempat lain untuk bersembunyi?"

Dia menegur sopan; bagaimanapun statusnya saat itu masih berada di bawah lawan bicaranya.

"…Tuan Spain."

* * *

Suara langkah berirama mengisi koridor yang sunyi. Mata di balik kacamata itu menyipit berusaha menemukan jalan di mansion hanya dengan bantuan sebatang lilin dengan tambahan secercah cahaya bulan yang menembus celah tirai yang menghiasi jendela-jendela. Bulu kuduknya merinding sedikit begitu dia berbelok dan mulai menyusuri koridor yang dipenuhi foto-foto mantan Boss-nya yang, tentu saja, semuanya sudah tiada. Austria mulai menampar dirinya sendiri secara mental. Daripada kehilangan imej tenangnya oleh hal-hal tidak jelas seperti hantu dan semacamnya, lebih baik dia mendekati Boss-nya besok pagi dan meminta dibuatkan kamar mandi yang lebih dekat dengan kamar pribadi…

BRUK.

Kepalanya menoleh perlahan ke pintu tertutup di sisi kanannya; tempat asal suara mencurigakan yang membuatnya hampir menjatuhkan lilinnya. Austria hanya berdiri menatap si pintu kayu tak berdosa itu selama beberapa detik sambil menunggu jantungnya tenang dan terus menerus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu hanya tikus atau kucing atau sebangsanya yang mungkin memutuskan untuk melakukan _affair_-entah-apa di tengah malam buta…

"_-siento, señorita…_"

Walaupun jujur agak susah menyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa kaum animalia punya kemampuan berbahasa manusia.

"-apa-apa. Mari, kita lanjutkan."

Apalagi kebetulan itu adalah dua suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Austria menarik pintu sampai terbuka. Ruangan itu remang-remang bahkan dengan cahaya tambahan dari lilinnya, namun entah kenapa dia bisa melihat pemandangan itu sejelas melihatnya di lapangan sepakbola terbuka.

Hungary dan Spain. Pelayannya dengan tunangannya. Tengah berada dalam posisi yang…terlampau dekat. Mata violet itu beralih dari lengan Spain yang melingkari pinggul Hungary, ke jemari Hungary yang membenamkan diri di helai kecoklatan yang tumbuh di perbatasan kepala dan leher Spain, lanjut ke eskpresi terkejut di wajah keduanya.

Seandainya Austria adalah seorang Prussia, dia pasti sudah terbahak-bahak, menepuk punggung Spain atau Hungary atau keduanya dan mengucapkan selamat, kemudian berlalu keluar dan berteriak keras-keras betapa senangnya menjadi jomblo selamanya. Seandainya dia Italy, mungkin dia sudah meminta mereka tetap pada posisi itu, menarik keluar kanvas dan mulai membuat sketsa. Seandainya dia France, pasti dia sudah merangsek masuk dan me-request sebuah _threesome_ dengan Spain sebagai uke sentral.

Namun seorang Austria, dengan harga diri dan imej aristokrasinya, tidak mungkin melakukan itu semua.

"Maaf, sudah mengganggu. Jangan ragu untuk meneruskan."

Dia tidak boleh kehilangan ketenangannya walaupun baru saja melihat tunangannya mendekap pelayannya. Tunangan sudah berminggu-minggu ini diajarinya berdansa. Tunangan yang _besok pagi_ akan dinikahinya.

Memang hanya pernikahan politis yang orang bilang nyaris tidak didasari cinta, tapi tetap saja…

"Tunggu, Austria! Kau sa-"

Dia tidak peduli dengan kelanjutan kalimat Spain yang diucapkan dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia tidak lagi mempedulikan lilinnya sudah lama padam diterpa angin yang timbul saat dirinya berlari kembali ke kamar pribadinya.

Yang dia tahu adalah begitu dirinya tersadar, salah satu biola terbaiknya sudah rusak berserakan, dawainya putus semua dan tubuh kayunya hancur menghantam dinding demi meredakan emosinya.

* * *

Austria sungguh berharap pagi hari tak pernah datang.

Pipinya pegal dan jemarinya kebas harus tersenyum dan bersalaman dengan segenap tamu yang datang. Hampir semua pemimpin negara yang berdomisili di benua Eropa berikut para personifikasi menghadiri upacara 'pernikahan' dua kerajaan besar di bawah satu bendera dinasti ini.

Switzerland menyalaminya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Portugal juga ikut mengucapkan selamat, namun itu sebelum menyeretnya ke pojokan untuk sebuah 'obrolan privat'—"Kalau kau sampai membuat adikku memainkan _Tarantella _pakai biola, jangan heran kalau besok pianomu berkurang beberapa senarnya"—dan bahkan Bavaria, Saxony, sampai ke Ottoman Turkey juga ikut meramaikan pesta. Menulikan diri dari monolog France tentang kiat-kiat sukses di malam pertama, Austria melirik dari ujung matanya, mencari-cari sosok berambut cokelat ikal di _hall_ yang besar. Dengan hasil yang nihil seperti sebelumnya.

Dan tak ayal, kejadian tadi malam kembali ke benaknya. Baik Spain maupun Hungary belum meminta maaf kepadanya. Hungary memang mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu padanya sewaktu menyajikan makan pagi, namun pasti ada sesuatu di wajahnya yang membuat gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya. Sementara Spain… entah kenapa dia nyaris tidak melihatnya sejak pagi. Austria tidak tahu harus mendeskripsikan perasaannya sebagai lega atau kecewa. Cepat atau lambat, dia pasti harus menghadapinya. Karena suka atau tidak, ini 'pernikahan' mereka.

"Saudara-saudara, para pemimpin maupun personifikasi negara, terimakasih sudah bersedia datang di salah satu babak paling krusial dalam catatan sejarah dinasti Habsburg; unifikasi di bawah satu dinasti dua negara yang walaupun berbeda budaya, namun memiliki visi yang serupa..."

Sang Master of Ceremony, seorang pria yang tampak cukup berusia mulai membuka acara dengan nada yang sedikit monoton dan membosankan bak pengajar sejarah di sekolah menengah. Para tamu hanya menoleh sesaat sebelum kembali ke makanan dan minuman mereka. Austria sementara itu menoleh ke sana kemari, dengan frantik mencari 'tunangannya'. Ini gawat, seharusnya Spaniard bego itu sadar kalau segmen selanjutnya...

"…Dan acara akan dibuka dengan pertunjukkan dansa Waltz Vienna yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua mempelai, _Kaisertum Österreich_ dan _Reino de España_. Waltz Vienna, selaku warisan budaya tradisional dengan sejarah yang-"

"YEAHAHAAHAHAHAH! Tidak ada makhluk di muka bumi ini yang cukup awesome untuk menjadi MC selain aku, Prussia yang _awesome_ ini!"

Austria, beserta sebagian besar tamunya, hanya bisa mangap—dengan elegan, tentunya—melihat Prussia yang menggenggam pengeras suara entah dapat dari mana dan tanpa basa basi langsung menggeser si MC yang terpana dan mengambil alih pekerjaannya. Menahan hasrat untuk _facepalm_, Austria sudah siap untuk melangkah ke tengah ruangan tempat si albino sarap itu berpidato tentang betapa _awesome_-nya hidup menduda, sampai sebuah denting nada mencapai telinga sensitifnya.

Austria berputar, mata violetnya membelalak mencari-cari asal suara. Nada yang lembut, halus, manis. Namun pada saat yang bersamaan kuat dan dan penuh percaya diri. Nada yang dihasilkan oleh jemari yang terlatih...

_Nocturne in e-flat major, op.9 no. 2._

Matanya menangkap sebuah grand piano hitam legam yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana. Sebuah sosok berjubah yang duduk diam, matanya terpejam, bagian atas tubuhnya ikut bergoyang seirama dengan nada yang dimainkan oleh jemarinya.

Kali ini saja, Austria membiarkan dirinya terpana.

Mata hijau yang pemain yang tadinya terpejam penuh kedamaian itu terbuka, bertemu dengan mata violetnya yang masih terbelalak di balik kacamata. Memang tidak ada kata-kata verbal yang terucap, tapi ekspresi dan senyuman itu sudah cukup menyatakan maksudnya.

_Ini untukmu, Austria..._

Spain...memainkan piano untuknya?

...kok, dia bisa?

Alunan nada itu seolah menghipnotisnya, membuatnya tidak menyadari sekelilingnya sampai jemari itu meninggalkan tuts dan sang pemain berdiri, membungkuk sopan, dan audiens meledak dalam tepukan. Austria hanya bisa mengerjap bahkan ketika Spain meninggalkan piano dan berjalan ke arahnya, meraih tangannya dan mengecupnya.

"Apakah kau menikmatinya, _mi esposa_?"

Senyuman itu; senyuman yang bisa membuat nyaris semua orang, baik mereka yang didominasi estrogen atau testosteron atau mungkin bahkan campuran keduanya, akan seketika mengalami kelebihan suplai pembuluh darah di wajah. Austria cukup berbangga hati dia memiliki kemampuan eksepsional dalam mengontrol emosi, perasaan, termasuk aliran darahnya.

"Tidak buruk. _Nocturne in e-flat major_ karya Chopin, hm? Jadi, urusan mendesak yang kaubilang setiap akhir latihan dansa itu..."

"Ay. Aku pergi ke Poland meminta orangnya sendiri melatihku. Hanya tiga minggu, walaupun masih salah di sana-sini, setidaknya ini kumainkan dengan hati... kalau demi melihat dirimu berseri-seri..."

Austria mati-matian berusaha menahan darah yang mengancam naik ke pipinya. Mau tak mau dia tersanjung juga tunangannya sampai mau melakukan hal yang...yang _manis_ untuknya.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal tunangan...

"Yakk! Karena pasangan nggak _awesome_ ini sekarang sudah bertemu muka, mari kita mulai dansanya!"

Prussia menjerit dalam pengeras suaranya, dan para tamu mulai menyingkir ke pinggir memberi jalan pada Spain dan Austria untuk berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Barulah ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan Spain di pinggangnya, Austria menyadarinya.

"Jangan-jangan, kemarin malam dengan Hungary itu..."

"Ya. Aku berlatih dansa diam-diam dengannya di malam hari, selepas berlatih piano. Dia tampak antusias sekali untuk membantu, _señorita_ yang manis itu. Antara aku dan dia sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa di luar itu. Maaf, sudah membuatmu salah sangka."

Austria hanya mendengus pelan, meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Spain dan mengambil tangan satunya. Tinggal menunggu orkestra memainkan musiknya.

"Walaupun harus kuakui, dirimu yang cemburu itu ternyata manis sekali."

Satu-satunya respon yang sempat dilakukan Austria hanyalah pipi yang memerah selama sepersekian detik karena begitu musik mengalun, melodi itu langsung mengaliri darahnya bak adrenalin, membuatnya melupakan seisi ruangan kecuali dia, musik, dan pasangan dansanya. Mereka memulai perlahan, dengan ritme lambat dan tetap namun penuh perasaan, dan begitu jaraknya sudah cukup dekat, Austria berbisik perlahan di telinga sang Spaniard.

"Kita lihat hasil latihanmu_, tunanganku__._"

-fin-

* * *

Listening to: _Nocturne in e-flat major_, untuk mendapatkan 'feel'nya XD *plak*

A/N: **diakhiri dengan elit, seperti biasa *the usual sarcasm***

**Dann…saya sama sekali nggak ada background di bidang seni tari maupun musik klasik, jadi kalau ada ketidakakuratan, jangan ragu untuk mengoreksi. Kenapa saya pilih _nocturne in e-flat major, _itu karena…itu lagu yang dimainin Austria di tengah laut waktu episode awal-awal gitu. Kalo nggak salah *gayakin* *dirajampembaca***

**Dan sekali lagi, met ultah buat Hiida! Maaf fic rekuesan(?) anda baru jadi sekarang *kluk* Walaupun gaje begini, semoga hasilnya memuaskan hasrat SpaxAust anda..**

**Dan saya akan kembali mengetik ParMis. Kenapa di saat seperti ini malah kayaknya kena WB gini… *nangiskejer***

**Oh. Dan untuk mengakhiri fic gaje ini, ada sedikit extra gaje:**

-Omake-

Prussia: Aku masih nggak ngerti kenapa aku yang _awesome_ ini harus melakukan ini. Mengangkut piano jelas bukan pekerjaan orang _awesome_ sepertiku.

Hungary: Jangan banyak protes dan hati-hati, piano itu tidak murah. Kalau sampai ada goresan sedikit saja, Tuan Austria bakal mencak-mencak seharian.

Prussia: Maksudku, untuk apa sih, kamu melakukan ini? Sampai mengusulkan Spain mainin piano buat Austria, menyempurnakan Waltz Vienna dia... Kenapa sih, mesti sengaja bikin mereka tambah mesra? Nggak ada untungnya buatmu, kan?

Hungary: Kamu nggak akan ngerti, Prussia. Ini semua atas nama seni, kau tahu?

Prussia: Seni apa obsesi?

(Dan adegan berikutnya mengandung penggunaan tidak wajar akan sebuah _frying pan_, jadi kita akhiri di sini saja, pembaca yang budiman.)

**Yosh. Kritik, saran, maupun komen lewat akan sangat dihargai. Flame…hmm. Let's just say I've seen worse :)  
**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca.**

**Regards,**

**Ryokiku**


End file.
